


Tattoos

by that_boring_fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_boring_fangirl/pseuds/that_boring_fangirl
Summary: When Jason came out as gay to Piper then was sent to New York for an internship, this is not what he expected to happen after not seeing his best friend for three years.





	Tattoos

His flight touched down and he texted Percy while he was waiting. His suitcase was slightly tilted leaning against his leg and his duffle bag was digging into his shoulder as he was praying for Percy to get their quicker.

Jason: Where are you dude?

Percy: chill im outside u can come out rn

Jason: You text improperly.

Percy: XD

He audibly sighed making some girl standing near him glance towards him but he just lifted his bag and walked outside looking around for Percy, he didn’t even know what car he drove.  
“Jason!” A voice from his right called out. He turned and almost choked on his spit. Percy Jackson was there, leaning against a deep blue jeep that currently did not have doors or a roof on it. He was wearing black jeans that were so tight it had to be a sin, especially with the rips placed at his thighs and knees, and the leather jacket swung over one shoulder. The tight blue long-sleeved shirt he was wearing also did his toned body many favors. How had Annabeth ever broken up with him.  
“Oh uh... hey man.” An easy grin spread across the older boys face and Jason could feel himself blushing.  
“Long time no see eh?” The new yorker accent was stronger then it was last time they had seen each other, to be fair last time they saw each other Percy had been in California then across the world.  
“Three years is a long time.” He said dumbly tearing his eyes away from how Percy’s ass looked in those jeans as he put Jason's luggage in the back of the car, then got on the drivers side.  
Jason climbed in and despite his seatbelt he felt like he was going to fall out any second since he could just put his leg out of the car. “Really? No way captain obvious.” He blushed again at the teasing and cleared his throat.  
“So I’m staying with you?” Percy turned down the loud, older rock music he had been playing and ran a hand through his already messy, windswept hair.  
Jason took a long look at his profile and realized he had more than one piercing in his ears and he wasn’t biting his lip, he was tugging at a lip ring. He wondered how it would feel to kiss someone with a lip ring? No. He did not have a crush on Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and pretty much his best friend. So maybe Jason had had a small crush on the man during the quest, you couldn’t even really call it a crush. An interest. Purely because he had heard so much hype over Percy Jackson while at his camp half-blood he just wanted to know if he really lived up to all the talk. Even three years ago he lived up to it, just as handsome as the Aphrodite campers said and as skilled as the legends said. But now… after three years Percy Jackson was hot. He was really fucking hot and Jason might potentially staying with him for months.  
“Yeah. Unless you want to stay somewhere else, I have an apartment off campus that my dad totally doesn't buy me with his godly money. Just don't tell Zeus.” He wink and Jason pretty much short circuited. “You could stay at camp if you want, but Piper told me about the internship you're doing and my place is much closer.” He didn't know whether he loved or hated Piper in this moment. “And if you want to go to camp I sometimes drive there on the weekends.”  
“No i’m cool staying with you if you’re ok with having me.” Percy laughed, it was a beautiful sound.  
“If you can survive on take out, cup noodles, and whatever left overs my Mom and Paul leave me with then sure stay however long you want.” Jason laughed with him as Percy pulled onto a highway leading into the city.  
They made casual conversation, catching up on how each other were doing, how things at the respective camps were doing, whatever gossip Percy had heard from one person or another. It was nice, being with Percy, he made everything feel easy. Jason usually hated driving through traffic, which there was a lot of, but the constant flow of conversation and jokes made him finally relax which is something he hadn’t done since before he came out to Piper. It made him feel a little better knowing Percy had come out as bi years before, so he wouldn’t have a problem with Jason, but he still worried because his attempts to convince himself that he didn’t have a crush on Percy and totally wasn’t getting a hard on from watching the lip ring being tugged at by teeth were failing.  
The jeep pulled up into the garage of an apartment complex and hopped out as Jason grabbed his bags, much to his dismay Percy took the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder like it was nothing and started up to his apartment. He lived in one of the nicest ones in the building ‘my dad spoils me’ he said when Jason was looking around in shock. It was very modern with a lot of stuff relating to the sea around, but it definitely wasn’t something Percy decorated himself.  
“You're trying to tell me either you or your dad decorated this place? No way.” Percy dropped Jason's bag in the guest room then lead the way to the kitchen where there were blue cookies waiting.  
“Hell no. Neither of us could do something like this, my dad pays for it and stuff but all the decorating was done courtesy of Aphrodite, then Artemis changed it a bit and scolded her about trying to ruin a perfectly good man by trying to get in my pants.” Percy snorts and he jumped up to sit on the counter and grabbed a cookie.  
It still shocked him casually Percy was with the gods, the immortal gods of Olympus who had been around for millennials. “So you casually have gods and goddess over to your place to decorate? Should I be wary that one will just show up?” Another chuckle bubbled from his lips which made Jason's heart soar. Stop, he chided himself. Percy is your friend and nothing more.  
“No they usually dont, theres a fire place and I’d be lying if I said Hestia hasn't popped in once of twice or sometimes my dad will come check on me and the occasional appearance from Aphrodite when I go to clubs and stuff with friends. Other then that no, they don't just ‘hang out’ over here. I think your father would have a fit if they did to be honest.” He knew his dad was far from good but he was still a little defensive.  
“And why would that be?” A mischievous glint in Percy's eye made any attempt he would have made to argue with him bleed away.  
“Because he wouldn’t want to admit they all like me more.” Jason was about to argue when someone knocked on the door.  
He watched as Percy slid off the counter and walked over to the door, he didn’t follow but he could hear pieces of a conversation with a voice he didnt recognize. It was about five minutes and he was about to go see what was happening when a cry of protest from Percy was followed by a girl walking into the kitchen, he definitely didn’t know this girl.  
She had countless piercings on both ears along with a septum piercing and an eyebrow piercing. She had blue jeans with rips and a t-shirt that looked like it had been sprayed with bleach then attacked by scissors. Was this the people Percy hung out with now that everyone was in New Rome?  
“Jackson! He's such a prep who is this?” Percy slid into the kitchen, literally slid on his socks and hit the mystery girl in the side throwing an arm around her shoulders. Could they be together? No, Percy just broke up with Annabeth, he wouldn't move on that fast. Right?  
“Angel, this is Jason. Jason this is my angel.” His angel… “I told you a friend was going to be staying with me for a couple months. I’ve known him for like three years he's chill.”  
She shrugged his arm off and he stumbled and cursed, it was almost cute. “Hey Jason nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand to shake.  
He took it, she was strong. “You too, Angel.” She sighed dramatically.  
“My name is Tessa, he,” She aimed a kick and Percy's shin but he spun out of the way, battle reflexes. “Is just a little asshole who can’t get a date so pretends i'm his girl.” He felt relieved, then felt guilty, then confused. How was Percy Jackson messing him up so much in just a couple hours? 

 

He had been staying with Percy for about two weeks now, Percy was on a break or something so he was at least around to take Jason around the city and stuff. He had a met more of his friends, yes they looked like Tessa had, but they all turned out to be semi nice. They obviously didn’t love the fact he had just appeared in their lives, they all wore leather and had at least one piercing and were quite rowdy. He learned that when he had been in the guest room working and a couple of them just showed up tipsy, Percy had left and gone out with them. Jason would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous considering he had accepted the fact he had a massive fucking crush on Percy Jackson, the little shit.  
It's been a couple days since Percy went out, came back on the verge of shit faced, swearing he’d never drink again. Percy was still sleeping and Jason was awake with nothing to do, why not make a breakfast that was more then whatever Percy grabbed before dragging him out of the house for one thing or another.  
He was making waffles, he would make then for Reyna when he was still prator, then for Piper while they were dating. Apparently they were good and he had seen Percy eat some weirdass shit so not too much could go wrong. He had cooked waffles, eggs, and bacon before cleaning up the entire kitchen and tidying the living room and Percy still was dead asleep. He sighed and knocked on Percy's door. Once. Twice. He heard a muffled voice telling him he could come in.  
He pushed open the door and couldn't even see Percy, his bed was just a mess of twisted sheets blankets and pillows. “Its nine are you going to get up anything soon?” A mumbled response. “We should go out tonight.” A slightly clearer, fuck no. “I made waffles, eggs, and bacon for breakfast.” No response. Percy just jumped up and Jason blushed bright red, then Percy blushed. He was not wearing a shirt showing off multiple tattoos he hadn't known about before with his sweatpants were hanging low on his hips showing off his incredible stomach and chest, and arms holy hera Jason had to force himself to turn away and walk out of the room.

 

Percy was literally dying, he actually was convinced he was going to drop dead on the floor. He had totally forgotten he was shirtless when he let Jason come into his room and only notice when Jason turned bright red and couldn’t look away from his chest. It made him blush bright red but also feel a little bit satisfied. He knew he was handsome and now he knew he could make Jason blush, now he just had to figure out if he was blushing from pure lust or if there was something deeper here. He hoped it was something deeper.  
He pulled on a random t-shirt, splashed some cold water on his face, and walked into the kitchen where Jason had indeed made waffles, eggs, and bacon. Percy, now feeling overly confident, was going to see just how red he could make Jason before they finished breakfast. He put more food then he could possibly eat on his plate and put it down across the table from Json, then, he just had to stretch his back making his shirt ride up. He smirked at the faint red that dusted the blonds cheeks.  
When he took his first bite waffle he moaned, it was very quiet and he didn't totally mean to do it but Jason actually choked on his eggs. “These are really good man, where did you learn how to cook like this?”  
“Practice over time I guess. I think you owe me breakfast now.” Percy laughed.  
“I can bake, but cooking is not my strong point. I’ll make some of my mom's cookies while you do whatever you need to do today then we can watch a ton of movies tonight. Sound good?” Jason nodded still eating so Percy started to clean up everything else and get stuff for the cookies together. 

After a day of hearing Percy singing in the kitchen while he baked, he was pretty good surprisingly, and have the smell of fresh baked cookies taunt him he couldn’t wait for it to become night. And that he would be spending the whole night with Percy without any chance of random people showing up. So when Percy shouted at him to come out of his room so they could get take out… well he was more excited then he probably should be.  
They agreed to get Thai food, Jason had showered earlier so he was in charge of gathering all the pillows and blankets he could and going through some of the movies Percy had. The doorbell rang, he got up to answer it but when he came around the corner Percy was already there paying the guy who was practically drooling, Jason was too. The dark-haired demigod was wearing a white shirt that was too big on him with just boxers on. His hair was still wet and water droplets ran down his face and along his jaw and the shirt was sticking to him.  
“Thanks man.” With that he closed the door and put the food on the table catching Jason staring, he winked before turning away to get the food ready. Acting like he hadn’t just been caught staring at his best friend in his boxers he grabbed his food and sat across the couch from Percy as they turned on the first movie.  
Two movies in they had somehow moved so their shoulders were pressed together.  
Three movies in, Percy’s head was on his shoulder but he was still very much awake. They were under one blanket the lines of their bodies pressed together.  
Four movies in, Percy was just barely awake by the end of it but insisted on one more, one which Jason happened to love so he was staying up.  
Five movies in, Percy fell asleep right after the movie started but Jason was too invested in the movie and the man on his shoulder looks too peaceful to wake him up.  
He thought this night would go over drama free, no monsters, no gods, no plain mortal stuff. But since when has that ever happened. A battle scene came on in the movie, he had pretended not to notice how Percy seemed to curl in on himself during these times, but now that he was asleep he started muttering nonsense under his breath. He started having a full fledged nightmare before Jason knew what was happening. Shaking, crying, screaming. He tried to wake him up.  
“Hey Perce,” His voice was calm and gentle. “Percy. Hey, wake up its ok. Its ok.” Everything was happening so fast he didn’t realize Percy was sobbing into his shoulder until the wetness touched his skin. He wrapped his arms around the older man holding him close, muttering comforting words in his ear as he rubbed circles into his back. This is what he would do for Piper, but it seemed to be working for Percy too.  
“Fuck...fuck im sorry.” He suddenly pulled away, Jason missed the warmth.  
“No, no don't be sorry it's ok. We all get nightmares they're nothing to be ashamed of.” His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were flushed and he fiddled with the lip ring.  
“I just cried into your chest. So. Im sorry.” He honestly looked like he was expecting Jason to freak out of something, that thought made him sad. Percy didn’t trust him.  
“No you shouldn’t be. I don't care, honestly.” He added at the look of apprehension. “Do you want to talk about it.” Percy just shook his head. “Ok let's talk about something else. Tell me about your tattoos, I saw some this morning. I didn’t even know you had any.” Percy didn’t smile, but he spoke at least.  
“Most people don’t, they all have sad backstories nobody wants to hear about. Annabeth and my mom know them all, I haven't even told Paul the meaning behind them all.”  
“I'm always up for sad backstories, tell me about them. If you're ok with it I want to know.” Percy nodded before taking off his shirt. He was now realizing there were more than he expected.  
“Ok um… this paper airplane.” It was on his shoulder blade. “Its for my grandparents, they died in a plane crash when my mom was young and I wanted some connection to that part of me. The feather on my ribs, its for Luke.” Luke, Jason knew all about Luke and what he had done.  
“He was a traitor. Why would you get a tattoo for him?” Percy smiled sadly, more like he was lost in memories then looking at Jason.  
“Luke was a good person at heart. He was alone, felt unwanted and made some bad choice. I’ve been there like most demigods, but he did the right thing in the end and it's a reminder. To never let anyone feel forgotten, it also reminds me of that war and the horrors we faced there. That's something I never want to forget.” Despite himself he reached out and grazed his fingers alone the intricate inking done.  
“The anchor? Is it for your dad?” Percy smiled again, less sad more playful.  
“No, my Camp Jupiter branding was enough for him. This one if for my mom, people always talk about me and my dad being like the sea obviously but in the middle of my little ocean my mom was always my anchor. Even through the storms I always had her.” Jason smiled, for once not feeling any of that jealousy he did when Sally Jackson was brought up, he loved her of course but that was always something he wished he had with his mother. “The little B on my ankle, its for Bianca Di Angelo. She died too young and that is something I will never stop blaming myself for even if Nico doesn't blame me. The constellation at the base of my neck, it's the huntress. Its for Zoe Nightshade, she had lived for thousands of years and according to her mistress I was the first man to earn her respect and helped her see the world wasn’t always so bad right before she died. There's a hammer with a dove resting on it on my hip, its for Charles and Silena.” Two people Jason never knew but he had heard enough stories to know how hard Percy had taken their deaths. “I could have done more for them, I could have saved Beckendorf so then Silena wouldn’t have done what she did.” A loose tear slid down his cheek and Jason moved to wipe it away. Ending up nose to nose with Percy.  
Percy was staring at his lips, then he was leaning forward and kissing them. Jason didn’t kiss back. “Perce…” His eyes flicked up, rejection flickering in them.  
“Sorry. I thought you wanted that too. That was dumb of me to think let's just forget the entire thing happened. I get if you want leave that was...sorry.” Percy quickly scrambled out from under Jason and tugged his shirt back on.  
He couldn’t find the words because of the pain that shown in the green-eyed man's eyes. Percy wanted him too. He surged forwards capturing Percy's lips in a kiss knotting his hands in the dark, curly locks. A tan hand came up to cup his face and pulled him closer.  
Percy pulled away first. “Can we just sleep?” Jason nodded as Percy led the way back to his room. The curled up in his bed together and Jason was very thankful he had been sent to New York.  
Here, with Percy curled against his chest, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really think this is that good but like comment if you want I guess


End file.
